


Day 18 | Leather

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Leather, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 63





	Day 18 | Leather

Evelynn could wear any outfit and somehow make it work- and work well.

Akali was well-convinced she could wear nothing but a flour sack, and somehow make it fashionable.

But her best outfit, by far, was when she was strapped in nothing but leather and garter and matching leather boots that ran up her calves, one leg pushed to the side, the other resting on the silk ottoman just to Akali’s left as she gazed up at Eve patiently.

Outwardly, anyway.

Internally, she was being driven mad by the scent of Eve perfume, not-so-subtly mixed with the thick scent of her arousal- if not already evident in the way her inner thighs glistened in the low light of their bedroom. 

“Can you balance alright, or do I need to loosen up those cuffs?”

“They’re fine, Eve.” Akali nodded in affirmation, flexing her hands to emphasize. “I’ll be fine.”

“Mmm...are you sure?” The slight pull of the black leash attached to her leather and faux sheepskin collar brought her closer, and Akali simply smirked, leaning her face against Eve’s leg. “I’m very sure. I promise.”

“Good. Then make yourself useful, darling.”   
  
Akali was all too happy to comply.


End file.
